1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector.
2. The Related Art
A conventional electrical connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals and a shielding shell. The insulating housing has a base board disposed vertically, and a tongue board protruded frontward from a front surface of the base board. The insulating housing defines a plurality of terminal grooves penetrating upward through a top surface of the tongue board, extending longitudinally and further penetrating downward through the base board. The terminals are assembled to the terminal grooves. The shielding shell surrounds the insulating housing together with the terminals. An insertion space is formed between the shielding shell and the insulating housing. A butting connector is inserted into the insertion space of the electrical connector.
However, with a characteristic of a volume and a thickness of the electrical connector being smaller and smaller, strength of the electrical connector becomes weaker, when the butting connector is inserted into the insertion space again and again, in order to ensure the strength of the electrical connector to make the electrical connector have a more stable structure, strength of the shielding shell of the electrical connector need be enhanced.